


I wish for this

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Canon What Canon, Copious amounts of alcohol - Freeform, Demon Dean, Implication of NonCon, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Torture, but not actually carried out, dirty talking, handjobs, this is just dirty talking, wishing upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Demon Dean and angel Cas discuss whatever is on their mind when they are kicked out of the bunker, and Dean discloses one of his wishes...SPN Kink bingo square: FREE SPACE
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	I wish for this

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS! If you're worried about any of them, please go to the endnotes, where I'll briefly explain the tags used.
> 
> This is prompt number 30 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: FREE SPACE + 'Wish upon a star, star hears. X just made their cry' + dirty talking + noncon
> 
> Thank you to Triss (again) for the prompt 'wish upon a star'.  
> This also fills the FREE SPACE for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

When someone wishes upon a star, the star actually hears the prayer or wish, and it decides whether this would be a wish granted or not. A star might get anywhere between a thousand and a million wishes or requests when it falls, so it has to make a quick decision to grant something or not. The stars can feel emotions, and this one is crying. It’s not sure whether it should laugh or cry but right now it’s firmly stuck in crying because this might be the worst one yet. It doesn’t want to listen to this particular wish, it wants to ignore that it’s ever heard this, but it can’t, because it _has_ to listen all of the wishes made upon it as it drops towards the earth. It’s crying and crying and crying but can’t stop, and it has to listen, even though it knows that it can’t fulfil this particular fantasy slash wish slash prayer slash whatever the fuck this is.

On Earth, Dean and Castiel are sitting outside of the bunker, tired of Sam chasing Dean around and trying to get him to stay in the demon trap in the cellar. Dean is beyond tired and the next time Sam will try, Dean isn’t sure if Cas can hold him back from actually murdering his brother. Sometimes, Dean is just glad that Cas hasn’t given up on him yet, as… well, as evil as he currently is.

When he’d turned into a demon, he didn’t expect his morality to fly out of the window too, but it did, and it went fast. Cas keeps saying that he barely recognises Dean anymore, but he still does put up with him. Their relationship, while currently not physical, has evolved, and they tend to tell each other in graphic detail what they want to do to each other. Why they’ve never actually acted on it, Dean doesn’t know. It’s probably because both of them are waiting for the other to act first, which leads to a stalemate because neither of them want to make the first move. Or it might be because angels and demons don’t really mesh well together. Who knows. Dean certainly doesn’t.

Tonight, it’s Dean’s night. That means that Dean gets to tell Cas what’s been going on in his mind. And well, it’s… not suitable for anyone but Cas to hear, and this might just be the last thing Cas wants to hear, but he asked for this. Dean honestly considered tying Cas up just so he would listen to it to the end, but if Cas promises he’s going to stay, he _is_. So Dean believes him.

They are sitting on a blanket and are covered in blankets, too, even though neither of them feel the cold anymore. It’s more about the comfort they can glean from it, because what they’ve been telling each other is fucked up and they often require the comfort of the blankets, the wine (and beer, and whiskey), and sometimes each other’s warmth. Tonight, they’d probably go through all the alcohol quickly. Or well, Dean expects Cas to do just that. Dean isn’t sure whether he’s going to need it as much, because it’s been bothering him for a while that he can’t just tell Cas how he feels, and now that he finally can, it’s probably all going to come out in one go.

“What do you want to tell me tonight?” Cas asks, leaning back on his elbows. Cas has considerably relaxed since Dean first showed himself as a demon, and now they can just talk like friends (or maybe something more) about whatever they want.

“A wish,” Dean answers. “Or… maybe we should consider this a fantasy. It’s not something I’d ever have dared to tell you, and it might not be pleasant for you to listen to.”

“It’s a fantasy about me?”

Dean nods. “I… I’ve been imagining a lot of things lately. I’ve told you before that I touch myself thinking about you, and… well, let’s just say it’s escalated lately. The fantasies are getting more and more real, the more we touch. And I might be a demon, but I haven’t lost track of my humanity, so I get that it’s not a good thing, that it’s rather something we’d probably actually never do, but I need to get it off my chest, because… well. Because it’s about you.”

Cas nods too, hand straying towards the bottle of wine they’re currently sharing. “I’ll listen to it.”

“Thank you,” Dean says. He takes the bottle when Cas hands it to him and takes a gulp. “So… like I said, it’s a fantasy, right. I don’t think this is something I really would ever do to you, but I dream about… this. I wish for this when I think about you.”

“Don’t dance around it, Dean, just tell me.”

“Okay, okay.” Another deep breath, another gulp, and he hands the bottle back to Cas. “So… I think about us. You, undressed, in the middle of a circle of holy fire that doubles as a demon’s trap, so we’re stuck in there, can’t leave whatever we want to happen. The circle is big enough to feature a bed and my… my tools on a rack. There is, in fact, a rack like the one in Hell, and you’re tied to it, initially. Fuck, Cas, all I wish to do at that point is carve you open delicately, to follow the lines of your ribs with one of my knives, carve you open, play with your blood, create new wings for you. They will be bloody but gorgeous, and I’d support them with wireframes that I’d plant in your back so they’d at least mostly look like the wings you mostly lost.”

Castiel swallows, grabs the wine and chugs. He does also put an arm around Dean and pulls him closer to his own body, even though Dean hasn’t even gotten to the real good parts.

“So I am going to make you new wings, and when that is done, I’ll help you over to the bed. No pressure, of course, but in my mind, I always see you aroused. Cock hard and proudly standing out, blood all over it… it does get me excited, I have to admit.” Dean sighs and tries to ignore the erection he’s currently sporting. “Even now, I’m aroused.”

“That’s okay, Dean,” Cas is still sitting close to him, still pulling him in, still comforting him with his touch. “That’s completely okay.”

Dean shakes his head before continuing again, burrowing further into Castiel’s warmth. “After I’ve done up your wings, I help you move over to the bed where I position you sitting up, but a little slouching so you don’t hurt your newfound wings but I can reach your cock. I make sure it’s hard and stays hard, and then I coat it in blood. I move over, kissing you gently for the first time since we got into the circle. I should probably clarify that I have no idea how we get there, but… we’re there anyway, and we can’t get out.”

“Continue, Dean.” Castiel has moved on to the whiskey, which he hands to Dean too before Dean continues. One of Castiel’s hands is straying towards Dean’s hip, and Dean shivers involuntarily.

“Okay, okay. So you’re sitting up on the bed, and I coat your cock in the blood still leaking from your back, and, while kissing you, I sink down on your dick without preparing myself. I… I do like the stretch, love it to be honest. It hurts maybe a little too much, it’s tearing my asshole, adding even more blood, but slightly lessening the burn and chafe. Since we’re both supernatural creatures, none of it matters because we will heal, but the pain helps center me. I ride you, keep kissing you, maybe twist my fingers into your cut-open back, but you come first, and while I barely refrain from coming, I get off your cock again, allowing some of the mixture of our blood and your come to drip from me on top of your stomach, and you moan – whether that’s because you’re in pain or because you’re enjoying yourself, I don’t know. Not sure I care either. It’s just… you moan, and I move to flip you over onto your stomach.” Dean takes a deep breath and another sip of the whiskey before he continues. “I wish… I’m a fan of those powerful movements, and flipping you over is something that’d turn me on immensely. I… I’d flip you over and then trail my fingers over your back, enjoying my own craftmanship, before using more of the blood to roughly prep your ass for my cock. It’s probably not going to be the best job, but I don’t just want to shove my dick in your ass. Paradoxically, I don’t want to hurt you too much.”

Castiel smiles, his hand moving closer and closer to Dean’s cock. They’ve never done much besides kissing, but Dean is willing, more than willing. “Please continue, Dean. You’re not going to scare me away.”

Dean licks his lips, and listens to Cas. “So you’re now on your stomach on the bed, legs spread, and I’m kneeling in between your spread legs, nudging your knees a little further before I slowly work two fingers into your ass, the blood and semen from my own ass coating my fingers. Once my fingers are inside of you, I make the prep quicker, trying to stretch your hole further. When I think you’re prepped well enough, I take my cock in hand, coating it in your blood, and shove myself inside of you before I come too early. It hurts, of course, it hurts for both of us, because I haven’t prepped you well enough, and it’s tight and hot but I don’t care, and I shove in as quickly as I can, picking up a pace soon after. I don’t care that I tear your asshole, because your cock also tore mine, and we heal anyway. I fuck you hard and fast and without a care in the world, all the while touching you, touching your new wings, the ones I crafted for you. And until I come, that’s just enough. I come quickly because this all has riled me up immensely, and I only pull out when I’m softening and starting to feel oversensitive. You pull me in for a hug, and–” Dean gasps. Castiel’s hand is now on his cock, and that simple touch has set him off. Dean is coming in his pants like he did when he was fifteen, and he moans loudly. “Fuck, Cas. What was that for?”

Castiel smiles softly, but there’s a touch of smirk in there too. “You’ve been riling me up since you started talking. Your arousal was feeding into my own, I came when you described me coming, to be honest.”

Dean is speechless, staring at the angel next to him with open mouth. “You…”

“Don’t judge an angel by the stereotypical image of angels, Dean,” Cas says, pressing a brief kiss against Dean’s forehead. “I’m not a typical angel anyway. And I enjoyed this.”

“So…”

“No, I don’t think we’ll actually do this, sorry, Dean.”

“But… can I at least get the cuddle you were pulling me in for in this fantasy?”

“If that’s what you wish for, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!
> 
> All of this is Dean's fantasy. Cas cannot consent in this fantasy, hence the noncon tag. There's also torture and blood play and knife play involved because this is what Dean's mind comes up with as something that arouses him.


End file.
